


Marriage Contract

by Smileyynsthc



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyynsthc/pseuds/Smileyynsthc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, the man who has everything except for a family. His mother had been bugging him to get married already. Since  his mother had keep on setting him up with someone he accidentally blurts out that he already have someone and he's engaged to get married already. He panics and desperately tries to find some one to pretend as his fiancee and lucky for him he finds Zayn Malik. A boy who is in desperate need of money to help his family since they are suffering from poverty. The two meets and a contract started it all. Will it stay as a contract or would it be for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely suck at this sorry

Life was great for the most successful man on earth. You have everything that you'll need and want in life. Cars! Mansions! Fashionable clothes, shoes, accessories and gadgets! Fame! Money! And lots more! Niall Horan couldn't ask more for anything for he had everything he needed aside from one thing.

Niall was sitting on his spacious office decorated by modern looking furniture. His wall is colored black with grey tint and his window is so large it reach up to the ceiling. He has a shelf that reaches from the ceiling to the floor. When you pick up a certain book from the shelf, it swings open and it reveals a room with a bed, mini fridge, TV, and game controls. Niall spend most of his nights in the office so it was necessary that he has a place to crash in when long nights come. He was rarely home but he lives in a huge mansion near the outskirts of London. He was going through some files and signing them to be pass to his secretary when his phone begin to ring. On the I.D. caller was his mother's picture with him. Niall rolled his eyes, 'must be another idiot she wants to set me up with' he thought. He let his phone ring for a couple of seconds before he picks up.

  
"Hello Mom."

"Hello,Love! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just finishing some work before I head out for another meeting."

"That's good, son! So listen, I have met my friend yesterday and-"

"Mom! Not again... I don't want to meet up your friend's son."

"But Ni! This one is good! He's nice, respectful, smart-"

"Mom! That's what you said the last time and look what happened he spilled juice on me and injured my ankle and foot!"

"All of those were just accidents! The guy was pretty nervous when you two meet making him clumsy!"

"Mom!"

"What? It's true! Seeing my handsome son made him all clumsy, right?"

"Whatever, mom."

"So, you'll meet him then?"

Niall hesitated to answer. He wanted to tell her no but somehow he can't. But he if did say yes, it would only be a waste of his time. 'It's time to man up, Niall! Tell mom you can't! You can do this!' he pep talk himself some more before answering his mom.

  
"Ni? Are you still there?"

_'Do it! Niall!!'_

"Yes, mom. I'm still here."

"So, are you going to meet him?"

"No, mom"

Silence was heard from the other end. Niall was gettig nervous. Is his mom mad? Why isn't she talking?

"Mom?"

"Why?" 'Shit!' Niall thought. His mom sounded mad.

"Ermm..because I have a lot of things to do and-"

"That's not a good reason why? Tell me why? I wanna know why!"

_'Oh shit! What to do?!what to do?!'_ Niall was panicing until he blurts out the first thing on his mind.

"It's because ..........I have someone already."

_'WHAAAT????!! NIALL!! WHAT THE HELL?? You don't have anyone!How are you gonna fix this thing?'_

"What?"

_'Tell her it was a joke! Tell her you don't have anyone!'_

"I have someone and i said yes to him already. I'm engaged to him so I can't date anyone anymore, mom."

_'Great! Just great! Good job, Niall!you deserve some award! you have someone and now you're engaged???!! You're in deep shit!!'_ Niall was busy scolding himself that when his mother screamed from the other end of the phone, he was startled and landed himself on the floor, dropping his phone in the process.

His mom was screaming and he need to distance his phone from his ear to keep him from deafening. After his mom scream for joy, she finally spoke.

"OMG!! AHHH!! I can't believe my baby boy is engaged already!! This is great,sweetheart! When do I get to meet myson-in-law?? We need to start making plans for the wedding! Lots of things to do! You need to come home to Ireland next week so the family can meet him! No, wonder you don't feel comfortable dating the people i suggest to you! You were secretly dating behind my back!! I can't believey my baby is hiding things from me! But anyway, YOU'RE ENGAGED!! AND I'M SO HAPPY! I'm going to tell the rest of the family! So I'll see you soon, love! And my son-in-law too! Bye!"

_'Niall. What have you just got yourself into?'_


	2. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets a new job

Zayn was really pissed that he was fired from his job at the restaurant, that was his third job that earns a big money than the other two job he has. He has three jobs in order to provide for his family. Ever since his dad died, he became the man of the house. He takes care of his mother and sisters. He finished a degree in college but can't seem to find a suitable job. He decided to take any job there is so that he could provide for his family while trying to find a job that he's degree applies on.  
He was walking on the street on his way to his other job when drunk guys stumble upon him. He was walking briskly when he caught one of the guys eye. The guy mistook this as a treat.

"Hey!"

Zayn walked more faster. But the guy has more companies and they were on the other end.

"Hey, kiddo. Whre do you think you're going?"

He was trapped. Next thing he knew a fist was hitting his face and stomach. It hurts badly and the last thing he saw was a car nearing in. He was going to die he thought then all he saw was darkness.   
Hours later, Zayn felt like he was on a bed. He noticed that the place smelled different like medicines. Then he remembered what happened, he got beat up.

_'I'm in the hospital. No wonder it smells funny.'_ Zayn thought and sighed.  

He opened his eyes but was blinded by light. He sat up, eyes still close, someone was helping him.   
When he opened his eyes, he saw crystal ocean blue eyes. And he look oddly familiar then it struck ed him. He was the guy from the restaurant. 

"You're a wake" the blue eyed guy said.

_'No shit, Sherlock.'_ Zayn thought.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" Zayn asked.

"You got cuts an bruises so I brought you Here." 

"Oh..Can I leave now?" Zayn almost forgot that he has another job waiting. He needs to go their know or else he's fired there too.

"I don't think so. You need some rest in order to be fine again."

"Thanks for your help but I really need to go"

Zayn pushed the covers and placed his legs on the side, tried to stand up but his legs were too weak o he collapse. It was a good thing the guy was there to help him up.

_'Looks like I'm going no where.'_ he sighed.

"I Think it's better that you rest for a while. If you need anything just ask." the guy said while heading for the door.

"Wait."

The guy stopped and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

Before the guy could answer, a phone started to ring annoyingly. It was Zayn's phone. The caller I. D. was from his boss. He answered it only to find out he got fired. 

_'Atleast I still have one job left.'_ he thought but he spoke to soon. He received a text message saying he lost his last job.

_'Oh great this is great! Just having the best day if my life.'_

"Are you okay?" the guy asked.

_'NO!! I JUST LOST ALL OF MY JOB. WHO WOULD BE OKAY?'_ Zayn thought, he wanted to blame the guy but he can't. It wasn't his fault it was just wrong timing.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Thank you for saving me. I owe you."

"No, you don't owe me anything. I'm responsible for what happened to you."

"No, you're not like I said it's not your fault. Moving on anyway I need to get out of here. My family would be worried."

"Oh, let me talk to the doctor if you can go home now."

And like that the blonde guy left leaving Zayn in his thoughts. His family. They would be all worried. He doesn't like it when his mother getting worried. Getting worried means getting stresses and getting stressed triggers her illness which is not good. He needs find a way to get a new job, bills are pouring in the mail. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde guy walked in.

  
"Looks like you can go home now. You just need to take some medicines and go back here after 3 weeks." he said.

"Thanks." 

"I'll give you a lift home. I'll just ask the nurse to get a wheel chair for you. I'll be back." he said and left again.

After a few minutes, a nurse came in with a  wheel chair he was ushered outside the blonde guy was there standing infront a luxurious car he ever seen. 

_'This guy must be rich!'_ Zayn thought. He was in the front sit when silence field the air. He still don't know who the guy is.

"Umm.. Thanks again that you have to bother to taken me home and pay the hospital bill. I'm grateful for everything." Zayn said.

"You're welcome. Is this your place?" 

"Oh.. Yeah." Zayn didn't notice the car was already in front of his house.

The guy helped Zayn out, standing in front of the door with crutches.

"Thank you. You helped me but I still don't know who you are."

"Oh yeah! I'm Niall."

"Zayn. It's nice meeting you Niall and thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Umm.. Listen, Zayn. I think I can help you find a new job."

"Really?" Zayn's eyes light up when he heard that Niall can get him a job.

"Of course. Here's my card. Call me when you feel better and we could talk about it. Yeah?"

Niall handed Zayn his card and started going back to the car. Zayn went inside before he could close the door he was attack by his sisters.

"Oh my! Zayn what happened to you?"

"Are you alright? "

"Do you need anything?"

"It's a good thing you're alive."

"We don't what would happen if we lost you."

"Hey! Stop fussing over me. I'm fine. I just need to rest and I'm good. Kay?" Zayn said to make his sisters shut up.

"But if you need anything, love. Just ask." his mother said.

Zayn went to his room and collapse in his bed. He was tired he need some rest after that he need to find a new job. Speaking if job, he almost forgot the card Niall gave him. He took the card out and read it. His eyes widened, he never expected that Niall was Niall Horan the guy who's one of the richest business man in Europe.

_'Wow'_ Zayn thought. He might have a chance on his dream job after all.


	3. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is screwed

After a week, Zayn is all better. He called Niall and arrange a meeting with him for a job. He was excited that he get a shot on his dream job. He prepared everything needed. He wore the best clothes he have. A black silk button up shirt that fits him perfectly showing off his biceps, black trousers and black shoes. He got new blonde highlights for his interview. He fixed his hair and left. He was now seated in one of the chairs on the waiting room in the office, waiting for Niall to come back from a meeting. The girls in the office had keep on glancing, if not glancing staring at him. He liked the attention but somehow it doesn't ease out the nervousness he feels. Niall was coming from the conference room when he saw Zayn.

"Hey Zayn!" Zayn looked up and realise Niall was there standing in front of him. He smiled.

"Hey Niall."

"Come in my office and let's talk about your job." Niall opened the door to his office and Zayn followed.

"Have a sit." Zayn took a sit in the big sofa in the room while Niall sat next to him. Zayn handed him his resume. Niall read the whole thing and was majorly impressed. _'Wow, he graduated with honors. Smart kid. He been to a lot of jobs. Seem hard wirking and determine enough.'_ Niall thought.

Zayn was nervous because Niall was silent reading his resume. He started thinking what if Niall think his not good enough. He was sbapped out of his thoughts when Niall spoke.

"I have to say I'm very impressed with you." Zayn smiled. _'He was pleased. Oh! I don't know what I'll do he wasn't.'_ he thought.

"So, I'm glad to accept you in our company."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet based on your qualifications and experienced, you are suitable for our hiring as manager in our new division."

_'DIVISION MANAGER??!! WOW! THAT'S BIG'_ Zayn couldn't help but smile widely. Niall stood up and held out his hand. Zayn stood up too and shook Niall's hand repeatedly while saying thank you again and again. He couldn't help it, he hug Niall. Niall was surprised and didn't respond back but then Niall only chuckled and hug Zayn back. Zayn hugged Niall more than necessary because he was so happy.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. Startled, both boys let go of each other quickly as if caught in the act doing something or almost doing something. Niall look at the person at the door. His face paled and his eyes widened. Their stood at his office door is his whole family. _'o-oh. Shit! I'm screwed.'_ he thought.

Zayn noticed Niall's expression. He was confuse. Out of nowhere somebody scream really loud or rather squealed. Niall' mom was smiling widely while his dad and brother was openly judging Zayn. Niall's girl cousins were eying Zayn up and down while his aunts and uncles were smiling at them. "Umm..."Niall started.

"Oh my goodness! You are a handsome boy just like how Niall described. Oh! We're you doing something? We're sorry to interrupt we'll just go. Come on." Niall's mom said looking at Zayn , asking everybody to leave. His mom winked at them before she closed the door. Zayn was confuse even more but before he could ask Niall was staring at him, he stared back.

_'How come I never notice it? 5'9 , dark hair, built and has the most amazing eyes..'_ Niall thought.

Zayn broke the silence. "You described me to that lady?"

"huh?" Niall was snapped from his thoughts.

"You described me to that lady?" Zayn repeated.

"umm..that's my mom."

"You described me to your mom?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"It was just coincidence that you look like someone."

"Who?"

"mymadeupfiance"

"I'm sorry?"

"My made-up fiancee."

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted in tumblr and in wattpad. I know how some people don't like reading in those two websites so I decided to put it up here
> 
> I hope you had fun reading :D


End file.
